Sobre Celos, Sexo y Atrevimiento
by JustDrawSmiles
Summary: ¿Hasta donde es capaz de llegar una Rukia celosa? "A veces,ser celoso no es tan malo,significa que la persona realmente te importa y no quieres que otra persona ocupe su atención.El atrevimiento, muchos lo toman a mal, pero, ¿Y si no me hubiera atrevido a besarlo ni a declararme? Creo que las cosas hubieran empeorado,y que va,el sexo.Yo creo que el sexo cura todos los males. Amén."


_**¡H**ola hola! **B**ueno pues no les voy a mentir xd este no es mi primer fic. pero decidí cambiarme de cuenta y comenzar desde cero.** L**o que sí, este es mi primer fic lemmon y **D**ios D: se me hizo muy difícil escribirlo pero al final me gusto. En fin, disfruten ~ si se puede asdfghk :$ :(_

* * *

_**S**__obre __**C**__elos, __**S**__exo y __**A**__trevimiento._

"_El que es celoso, no es nunca celoso por lo que ve; con lo que se imagina basta."_

Hay cierto momento en que las cosas te comienzan a colmar la paciencia, en que las cosas repetitivas comienzan a irritarte, fastidiarte, te ponen de malas o sacan lo peor de ti. Y hay gente paciente como yo que tiene que aguantar ese tipo de cosas día a día. Tal vez no sea paciencia lo que tengo, tal vez se llama _Rukia eres una estúpida_, o tal vez _Rukia está enamorada de Ichigo y no puede dejar de escuchar todo lo que diga sin importar que tan estúpido sea. _Si, tal vez la Paciencia ya no existe en mi, más si existe un estúpido sentimiento llamado Amor que aguanta todo. Tal vez la Paciencia a cambiado de puesto con el Amor, pero el Amor el día de hoy se ha hartado y la Paciencia ha regresado en mí, pero ahora la Paciencia esta molesta, esta irritada, fastidiada, esta de malas y ahora la paciencia tiene ganas de explotar contra Ichigo y eso hará, amenos que la tolerancia se entrometa y la estupidez que aguarda en mi me haga callar.

¿Qué es lo que me tiene tan molesta? Las tonteras de Kurosaki Ichigo, sus tonteras de enamorado. O tal vez son mis malditos celos de Kuchiki Rukia. Estoy tan enojada que no sé cual de las dos razones es. Primero vayamos con Ichigo. Creo que todos nos hemos enamorado o hemos sentido ese sentimiento de amor, aunque sea por nuestra familia o un objeto muy apreciado, ¿Verdad que sí? El amor es un sentimiento grandioso, mayormente nos pasa que no podemos evitar hablar de esa persona cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora, las horas se convierten en un día, pasan los días, los días se convierten en una semana, la semana en meses y los meses en años y gracias a esto, llega un puto en que la gente que rodea a ese enamorado se harta de tanta fama a esa persona a quien ama. Y esa es la razón por la que yo ya no soporto a Ichigo, porque todo el maldito día habla sobre Orihime Inoue.

Orihime Inoue es un año mayor que nosotros, se podría decir que es la envidia de cualquier chica. Su físico siendo sincera, es muy… esta muy bien. Como dicen los hombres, tiene unas tetas enormes, un culo hermoso y su abdomen tan curvilíneo y marcado. Obscenos. Jamás eh hablado con ella, así que no le tengo ningún tipo de odio, tampoco le tengo envidia. Pero por lo que eh visto, es una niña muy torpe, despistada, despreocupada, soñadora, débil y muy muy muy enamoradiza. Ah tenido tantos novios, cinco de mi salón, cinco del otro salón, diez de su salón y pff, creo que hasta ella ya perdió la cuenta de todos los novios que tuvo. Es de esas niñas que el primer hombre guapo y musculoso que se le cruza por la vista dice estar enamorada de él, se entrega en cuerpo y en alma, ¡Y claro! Pensare como un hombre, Orihime, con tan buen cuerpo, ¿Por qué no me la llevo a la cama? Ni que fuera maricon o estúpido. Fin, mentalidad de un novio de Orihime. Pero después de todo lo que eh dicho, no considero a Orihime una puta, facilona. Si no como una niña que piensa dar TODO de sí cuando _ama_ a alguien.

Y bueno, acá va la segunda razón. Mis celos… Jamás me había puesto a pensar así, hasta el día de hoy. Tal vez porque me encuentro en clases de algebra y me da mucha flojera prestar atención es el por qué comencé a divagar en mi mente, sí, debe ser eso. ¿Mis celos de Kuchiki Rukia? Tal vez si, son mis celos. No son celos de Orihime que tenga mejor cuerpo que yo, ni que tenga más admiradores ni que haya tenido más novios que yo. Nada de eso. Estaría realmente celosa de ella si fuera buena en la escuela, pero he dicho, e una niña torpe, despistada y despreocupada, y saca peores notas que Ichigo. Realmente no es nada de eso. Tal vez estoy celosa de que Inoue ocupa toda la atención de Ichigo, porque sí. Creo que todos ya se habrán dado cuenta de que mi mejor amigo Ichigo esta enamorado de esa soñadora enamoradiza.

Estoy tan celosa de ella, porque es lo único que Ichigo tiene en mente, porque es lo único de lo que habla Ichigo y porque es lo único que Ichigo tiene el corazón y yo desde más de tres años eh luchado por estar en esos tres lugares tan importantes para mí. Estoy celosa, porque soy una estúpida enamorada. Y como amiga también estoy celosa porque siento que me están arrebatando a mi mejor amigo y claro, al amor de mi vida.

Y ahora que lo pienso, tal vez sean las dos razones juntas. No todo es mi culpa, ¿Verdad? Mi Paciencia ha aguantado mucho, entre todo esto, mis celos pero con ayuda de las tonteras de Ichigo mi Paciencia también se ha hartado.

-¿Enana estas bien? – escuche una voz a mi lado izquierdo, no hace falta voltear para ver quien era. Hace tanto tiempo que yo reconozco la voz de Ichigo que no necesito verlo para saber que es el.

-Si. – respondí cortante mientras recargaba mi espalda en el respaldo de la silla, busque con la mirada al profesor y al no encontrarlo a él y al bulto donde siempre traía su material de clase supuse que ya se había ido.

-Estuviste tan callada en la clase de álgebra se me hizo raro que no participaras. – me dijo con una media sonrisa mientras recargaba sus brazos sobre su escritorio y luego sobre estos ponía su cabeza pero sin dejar de verme.

Me encogí de hombros y le sonreí de lado.

-Ya vez.

-¿En que pensabas? – me preguntó mientras me veía curioso, le miré sin saber que decir. Rápidamente pensé en algo y mentí como mayormente hacía en estos días. Porque cuando Ichigo me quiere sacar platica de Orihime le decía que tenía un compromiso o algún pendiente y sin más me iba de ahí.

-En que voy hacer cuando salga de vacaciones, como ya falta menos de tres semanas.

Ichigo soltó una leve risita y se levanto del escritorio estirándose un poco.

-Lo sé, pero lo que resta de esta semana y la próxima será muy pesada, vienen los exámenes finales y proyectos.

-Y después las vacaciones, por cierto, recuerda que hoy me voy contigo para terminar la tarea de Química.

-Ya sé. – susurró mientras colocaba su codo sobre el escritorio y posicionaba su mejilla en la palma de su mano mirándome aburrido cuando de repente sonrió como idiota… oh no…- ¿Sabes en que pensaba yo?

-Sí. – dije mientras me rascaba la cabeza con algo de desesperación, aquí vamos…

-La vi hoy, llevaba su cabello suelto como siempre pero esta vez se lo adorno con una hermosa diadema color rojo y hoy trae una fragancia diferente, hoy huele a vainilla.- Me quedé pensativa con lo último que pronunció este idiota, hoy huele a vainilla…

-Ichigo pero si tú odias el olor a vainilla. – le repliqué algo confundida. Me llamo la atención por el tono idiota en que lo dijo, cuando a Ichigo le mencionas el olor a vainilla pone cara de asco, pero esta vez tenia la misma cara de idiota enamorado que siempre. Recuerdo, que hace menos de un año, cuando fue Navidad yo me puse un perfume que olía a vainilla, Ichigo me dijo que olía a mierda. Maldito.

-Si pero es qué ~… Ay, en ella es diferente. – susurró entre risitas nerviosas. Le miré y no dije nada, la verdad no supe que decir. El olor a vainilla siempre va a ser el mismo de siempre, ¿Acaso la nariz también se enamora y se convierte estúpida y ya no sabe identificar los olores? Pensé en decirle que era un idiota pero gracias a Dios entro el maestro de inglés. Estuve apunto de insultarlo y golpearlo, como dije, la paciencia y tolerancia se acabaron en mí…

Cuando la campana sonó a las cuatro y media de la tarde el maestro se despidió de nosotros, nos deseo buenas tardes como siempre y salió del salón.

Acomodé mis cuadernos en mi bulto y salí rápidamente del salón tratando de evitar a Ichigo, con paso rápido me dirigía a la salida. Todo el resto del día lo había evitado después de nuestra pequeña charla, cuando él quería hablarme le ponía excusas como: _debo ir al baño Ichigo, _o me reunía con unas amigas o simplemente le decía que estaba ocupada y no podía hablar con él y me ponía a hacer supuesta tarea pendiente.

En la hora del receso él se reunió con sus amigos y yo con los míos así que fue la hora más fácil en la que lo pude evitar, y cuando acabo el receso al entrar a clases hice lo mismo, poner excusas y excusas hasta las cuatro y media que es la hora de la salida. Cuando distinguí una cabellera naranja y el cuerpo de mi mejor amigo a unos cuantos pasos delante de mí, supe que tal vez estaba enojado y que se habría dado cuenta que todo el día lo ignore ya que se adelanto al salir y al parecer no tuvo afán de esperarme, como siempre lo hace.

_Mientras al idiota no se le olvide que me tiene que esperar porque vamos a estudiar juntos en su casa. _Pensé mientras fruncía el ceño y miraba de mala gana a mi amigo.

Salí del colegio y cruce el patio de este saliendo finalmente a la calle donde enfrente del instituto se encontraba estacionada la camioneta Ford F-150 color negro de Ichigo, realmente esta camioneta se me hacía muy bonita y algo cara para que su padre se la regalase a este estúpido cabeza hueca con malas calificaciones. Antes de cruzar la calle, mire hacia los dos lados ya que era doble sentido y cuando la calle se libró de coches cruce con calma. Me pare alado de la camioneta y me extrañe al ver que mi amigo no estaba dentro de ella y tampoco afuera de ella esperándome.

Voltee a ver a distintos lugares buscándolo con la mirada cuando lo vi llegar pasivamente con dos cajas de Pockys de chocolate en la mano.

-¿Dónde estabas eh? ¡Llevo dos horas parada aquí!

-Son las 4:5O, máximo llevaras como de 5 a 1O minutos aquí. Condenada enana exagerada, además fui a la tienda por Pockys, te traje una cajita. – agarro la caja de Pockys y la sacudió en mi cara para luego dármela.

-Gracias.

-Bueno ahora déjame buscar las llaves porque quien sabe donde jodida madre están. Ayúdame con esto. – me dijo mientras me encargaba su caja de Pockys. Ichigo comenzó a palparse los bolsillos delanteros de tu pantalón y de su bolsillo derecho saco las llaves de la camioneta, vi como las luces traseras y delanteras parpadeaban avisando que Ichigo le había quitado el seguro a la camioneta para que pudiéramos subir en ella.

Abrí la puerta de la camioneta y me subí en ella cerrando la puerta cuando mi cuerpo se encontraba en el asiento, dejé mi bulto entre mis pies y me recargue en el asiento tomando un poco de aire, unos segundos después la puerta del piloto se abrió e Ichigo se introdujo a la camioneta cerrando la puerta, tiró su bulto sin mirar a los asientos de atrás e inserto la llave del coche dándole vuelta encendiéndolo, se acomodó en el asiento y mirando por el retrovisor salió del estacionamiento y luego arrancó.

Todo el camino transcurrió en silencio y la verdad no tenía ganas de hablar con él. Nos encontrábamos en una avenida que se encuentra cerca del hogar de Ichigo, solo doblas a la izquierda y después de unas dos cuadras llegas. Por lástima nos agarró un semáforo y nos quedamos esperando ahí unos pequeños segundos que para mí se hicieron eternos.

Nos quedamos en un silencio nada cómodo, Ichigo miraba distraído hacia el frente, tal vez el semáforo, tal vez pensaba en ella, obviamente me refiero a Orihime, ó tal vez no tenía ni la menor intención de hablarme porque estaba molesto conmigo. Espero que no sea eso. Yo por mi lado, estaba mirando hacia el cristal entretenida veía los locales de ropa y zapatos, y de vez en cuando introducía un Pocky a mi boca saboreándolo.

-Rukia… - susurró él después de todo este tiempo, yo me estremecí en mi asiento y voltee a mirarle lentamente. Estaba algo nerviosa y avergonzada, me siento tan mala amiga por haberlo ignorado. La culpa me esta matando. En fin, me toca responder…

-¿Qué?

-¿Me pasas mi caja de Pockys? – mi cuerpo se relajo y estuve a punto de soltar una risita nerviosa, ¿Por qué carajo siempre me preocupo por cosas insignificantes?

Le pase su dichosa caja de Pockys y volví a mirar hacía el cristal mientras solo me limitaba a escuchar como destrozaba la caja de Pockys para poder devorárselos.

-Enana, ¿Por qué estas tan enojada conmigo?

En ese momento no supe que contestar, tenía tantas ganas de agarrar mi bulto y pegarle mil veces, tirarlo de la camioneta y luego atropellarlo, jalarle el cabello, patearle la cara, pegarle en su amigo, darle bofetadas y sobretodo, tenía ganas de abrazarlo y llorarle, decirle que porque no se fijaba en alguien como yo. Alguien que en verdad lo quiere, ¿Por qué Ichigo porque?...

-¿De que hablas? ¿Enojada, Yo?

-No te hagas la tonta que te conozco muy bien, estas enojada porque no has hecho más que mandarme a la mierda en todo el día.

-Vale, mira Ichigo, sabes que somos muy buenos amigos desde hace uff, nos llevamos muy bien y…

-Al grano enana.

-Porque me tienes harta con tu Orihime.

-¿En serio? ¿Pero que he dicho? – me preguntó incrédulo desviando la mirada de enfrente. Yo voltee a verle mucho más incrédula.

-Querrás decir, ¡Que no has dicho!

El no dejo de mirarme en ningún momento con esa mirada tan incrédula, ¿Estará jugando? ¿O el amor lo ah cegado completamente?, me ha repetido la pregunta sin entender, ¿Pero que eh dicho? Y yo solo fruncí el ceño sin saber que decir, ¿Estará hablando en serio? Desvíe la mirada hacia el frente, no sabía ni que decir.

-Es qué, ugh, ¡Ichigo! Yo tampoco te entiendo, ¿Va en serio? – le dije seria. Si Ichigo estaba jugando conmigo, este era el momento en el que se iba a morir de risa, pero el seguía mirándome confundido y solo pensé que el amor realmente te hace estúpido. – Al parecer si. Mira, desde pequeños te eh tenido mucha confianza hasta hoy en día, te he confiado todos mis secretos, mis citas, mis noviazgos y los niños que me gustaban. Yo pensé lo mismo de ti. – Finalicé y le di una mirada fugaz pero el seguía con esa mirada perdida, ¿Me habré explicado?

-Sigo sin entenderte.

No, al parecer no.

-¡Lo qué trato de decirte es qué!.. Cuando tu conociste a Orihime y me comenzaste a hablar de ella pensé que me estabas insinuando que ella te gustaba y que después de un tiempo me lo dirías.

-¿Y eso es lo que te enoja? ¿Qué jamás te lo dije? – levantó una ceja curioso, yo le miré y asentí con la cabeza.

-Yo siempre Ichigo te decía quién me gustaba y yo esperaba lo mismo de ti. Eso me da la impresión que no me tienes tanta confianza, pero eso no es lo que más me enoja, lo que en verdad me enoja es que siempre te la pasas parloteando sobre esta mujer y es algo insoportable.

-Nunca te dije que ella me gusta porque, pues porque no me gusta. – hablo mientras yo apenas estaba terminando mi frase. No le escuche bien, solo lo último de _pues porque no me gusta. _Era eso o le había oído mal.

-¿Qué?

Ichigo bufó molesto y rodó los ojos, ¡Ay, si me llega a hacer su teatro le doy una bofetada! Que yo he sido la que me eh aguantado a su amorcito. El semáforo se puso en verde e Ichigo girando el volante a la izquierda habló tranquilamente.

-No te dije que Orihime me gusta, porque no me gusta. ¿Entiendes? A veces no sé de donde sacas tanta estupidez enana, tu cabecita tiene mucha imaginación. Y si, te tengo muchísima confianza Rukia. Eres la persona que se ha ganado mi confianza plenamente, así que no se porque dices que no confío en ti, ¿Estas algo loca lo sabes? – finalizó en tono burlón.

-¿Y porque parloteas tanto de Orihime? Como sí… fuera lo más importante para ti. – susurré mirándole interesada esperando su respuesta.

El camino se había pasado rápido desde ahora, desde que el silencio se esfumó y comenzamos hablar y desde que él me dijo que no le gusta Orihime, en serio que si estoy loca, no, más bien, el me esta volviendo loca.

Ya habíamos llegado a su casa donde metió la camioneta al estacionamiento, Ichigo al fin me miró ya que no tenía carretera enfrente y me respondió.

-Orihime es hermosa sinceramente, tanto en cara como cuerpo más no es mi tipo. Aparte, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto con esto de Orihime? ¿Acaso estas celosa Kuchiki~?

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Juro que sentía que mi corazón se salía de mi pecho, estaba muy agitado, podía sentir los latidos, juro que los podía escuchar y tenía miedo que el también pudiera escucharlos y supiera que estoy nerviosa. Me sentí mareada, ¿Serán mis nervios que me traicionan? Trago saliva y mientras pongo cara serena contesto un no, así de cortante.

Pero Ichigo apaga el carro y me voltea a ver, no como siempre, si no que pícaramente y eso me ponía aun más nerviosa, me hacía sentir peor. No me tortures así, por favor.

-Somos mejores amigos, - hizo una pausa mientras su mano derecha se posaba en mi pierna izquierda, me sobresalté y solo mire su mano y cada uno de sus movimientos, como subía por mi pierna alzando un poco mi falda, sentí su mano contra mi mano izquierda, entrelazó mis dedos con los suyos y fue cuando mis nervios se calmaron un poco. – Entonces, tengo que decirte quien me gusta, ¿Verdad?

Le voltee a ver algo tímida, trague saliva y asentí con la cabeza débilmente. Ichigo bajo la mirada hacia nuestras manos, sus dedos acariciaban mi piel tan suavemente que realmente se sentía bien. Nuevamente alzó la vista, pero su mirada pícara ya no existía en él, si no que otro tipo de mirada, asimilada a una mirada tierna.

-¿Sabes qué cuando no estoy contigo solo me la paso hablando de ti y pensando en ti Rukia?, ¿Qué solo hablo de Orihime para darte celos? – Su rostro se acercó al mío y nuestras narices se rosaban, Ichigo miró mis labios unos segundos, luego mis ojos y de nuevo su vista se posó en mis labios que se encontraban entreabiertos, seguía pensando, ¿Qué le voy a decir? Me encuentro nerviosa, tímida y... mi mente esta revuelta. ¿Qué pasa conmigo? – Rukia, ¿Alguna vez te dio celos?

La respuesta era fácil. _Sí y siempre_, más era difícil decirlo. Pero me arme de valor y cerré los ojos tratando de evadir su mirada.

-Sí.

-¿Pero porqué? Si desde un principio nosotros acordamos que seriamos amigos pase lo que pase, ¿Entonces? – abrí los ojos rápidamente y solo dije un inteligente _ahh, _ahora sí que se supone que diré. Pensé en confesarme y decirle un 'Porque me gustas' pero sería muy vergonzoso, pero, ¿Y si el me corresponde? ¿Y si no? ¿Y si...? – Te amo enana.

Mi corazón se detuvo, mis ojos le miraron incrédulos y mi mente dejo de pensar tantas cosas y solo se encontraba concentrado en su te amo ignorando que me haya llamado Enana. Ichigo soltó una risita al ver mi estado, ¿Tan ridícula me veía? Me tomó del cabello con su mano libre y me acercó a él, cerré los ojos con lentitud porque sabía lo que venía, o eso esperaba, pero después de unos segundos al no sentir sus labios me sentí desesperada y los abrí rápidamente, Ichigo y yo nos encontrábamos tan cerca que no sé porque no me beso. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se arrepintió?

-No se si tu querías… - susurró algo tímido.

Sonreí levemente y le tome de la cabeza con mi mano derecha.

-Bésame idiota. – susurré mientras juntaba nuestros labios en un tierno beso. Al principio nuestros labios se quedaron estáticos, aunque no hubiera movimiento alguno lo estaba disfrutando, y cuando sentí los labios de Ichigo moverse contra los míos lo disfrute mucho más.

No tarde mucho tiempo en corresponderle y soltando su mano, pase mi brazo izquierdo por su cuello y lo abracé contra mí. ¿Acaso estaba soñando? ¿O era un sueño hecho realidad? Tal vez era lo segundo, lo podía sentir tan real. Sonreí contra sus labios y me separe unos milímetros de ellos.

-Yo también te amo Ichigo. – le susurré cariñosamente mientras mi mano derecha se posaba en su mejilla acariciándola suavemente, Ichigo me sonrió y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, mordió mi labio inferior suavemente sin lastimarme y lo jalo levemente hacía él. Lo soltó casi al instante y solté una pequeña risita.

-Sabes, estoy algo incómodo así. – me dijo en un tono algo burlón. Ichigo y yo nos encontrábamos separados por un apoya brazos.

Pero después de todo, Ichigo encontró una solución que a los dos nos agradó. Como la camioneta es polarizada no dude en probarla.

Doblando mis piernas y subiendo mis pies al asiento, me pare sobre el asiento agachando mi cabeza y doblando mi espalda hacia adelante para no pegarme con el techo del carro. Cruce él apoya brazos y me senté en las piernas de Ichigo, trasladándome del asiento de copiloto al de piloto.

-Tus piernas son cómodas. – le dije con una sonrisa.

Ichigo río y me abrazo por la cintura pegándome a su cuerpo. Lo tomé de las mejillas y pase mi lengua lentamente por sus labios dejándolos entreabiertos y aprovechando esto, introduje mi lengua lentamente en ellos rozando mi lengua con la suya. Mis manos pasaron a su cabello donde lo acariciaba con ternura, a veces enredaba su cabello entre mis dedos, por mientras las manos de Ichigo acariciaban mis piernas de vez en cuando sus manos llegaban hasta mis glúteos pero siendo sincera no me molestaba en nada.

Después de unos minutos de estarnos besándonos pude sentir como el amigo de Ichigo se apretaba contra mí intimidad. Se me ocurrió la idea de frotarme y bueno, eso hice. Comencé a mover mis caderas de adelante hacia atrás provocando fricción entre nuestros sexos, Ichigo soltó un leve quejido y me tomó de las caderas y me pegó mucho más contra él, alzando las caderas levemente cuando yo me empujaba hacia adelante. Con mi brazo derecho apreté el cuello de Ichigo y mis labios se apretaban fuertemente contra los de él, nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban y de vez en cuando Ichigo atrapaba mi lengua con sus labios y la chupaba lentamente. Con mi otra mano libre, acariciaba el pecho de Ichigo y por un momento me asusté, cuando sentí una mano traviesa de Ichigo apretar mi seno derecho por debajo de mi blusa pero por encima de la tela de mi brasier, comenzó a masajearlo y yo solo me deje llevar por las caricias que el chico me brindaba.

Ichigo jalo mi blusa del Instituto hacia arriba desfajándome y luego comenzó a desabrocharla sin prisa alguna, al principio debo admitir que me dio mucha pena ya que sentía que mis pechos eran muy pequeños a comparación de los de Orihime, pero bueno, ¿El así me quiere no? Así que después de pensar tanto en esto, con la mano que tenía colocada en su pecho comencé a hacer lo mismo, con algo de nerviosismo y mis manos temblorosas logré desabrochar completamente la camiseta de Ichigo. Él me sonrió tiernamente y desabrocho el último botón de mi blusa, yo ayudándolo tan siquiera un poco me encargué de quitármela completamente y aventé la blusa en la parte de atrás del carro dejando al descubierto mis pechos, pero no totalmente ya que traía puesto un brasier negro.

Ichigo miró detenidamente mis senos, sentí tanta vergüenza, y eso que todavía traía brasier, que tuve la necesidad de cubrirlos pero a cambio de eso, tomé confianza en mi misma y le pregunte:

-¿Te gustan?

Ichigo me miró a los ojos sorprendido y me sonrió, me tomo de la cintura y me atrajo hacía el con algo de fuerza.

-Toda tú me gustas. – me dijo antes de besarme con tanta ternura. Me sentí tan aliviada con estas palabras.

Mis dos manos que se encontraban libres se encargaron de quitar la camiseta de Ichigo y al igual que mi blusa, lo tiré a los asientos de atrás. Ichigo siguió besándome mientras sus manos ahora acariciaban mi torso desnudo, su mano derecha subía a mi pecho derecho y lo apretaba suavemente. Mis manos por mientras recorrían el torso de Ichigo, acariciándolo suavemente con la yema de mis dedos.

Ichigo pasó sus manos a mi espalda donde comenzó acariciarla de abajo hacía arriba deteniéndose en el broche de mi brasier donde tuvo una batalla a muerte. Después de un par de minutos me di cuenta que él no sabía la menor de idea de como desabrocharlo así que separándome de sus labios solté una risita burlona e Ichigo se enojó un poco con ello.

-¿Acaso tiene un botón esa cosa? ¿Tiene contraseña? ¿O lo tienes que cortar con una sierra?

Me reí ante su comentario.

-No.- le dije mientras mis brazos se pasaban hacia atrás y se encargaban de desabrochar 'esa cosa', tarde menos de cinco segundos e Ichigo solo me miró serio.

-Es que tú ya tienes práctica. – me dijo antes de abalanzarse contra mi, nuevamente me abrazo por las caderas y su boca quedo en mi cuello donde su lengua lo recorrió de arriba hacia abajo lentamente. Me estremecí y con una mano acaricie su cabello, apretando su cabeza contra mi cuello un poco más. Ichigo comenzó a besar mi cuello, rozando su lengua con mi piel unas veces. De vez en cuando sentía como succionaba mi piel, no me lastimaba al contrario, se sentía delicioso. Sus manos bajaron los tirantes de mi brasier, primero el izquierdo, luego el derecho hasta que mi brasier termino también en los asientos de atrás porque claro, ahí no estorbaba a nadie. Acá la ropa estorbaba y mucho.

Ichigo recargó su frente contra mi cuello y aunque no pudiera verlo sabía que el miraba mis senos, su mano izquierda bajo por mi hombros hasta llegar a uno de ellos donde lo acaricio con sus dedos suavemente, nuevamente me estremecí ante tal contacto e Ichigo lo notó así que sus dedos acariciaban mi pezón, lo apretaba suavemente en unas ocasiones, en otras, masajeaba mi seno. Su boca bajo a mi seno derecho donde lamió mi pezón lentamente, volvió a pasar su lengua sobre mi pezón seguidas veces y rápidamente. Finalmente introdujo mi pecho a su boca y comenzó a lamerlo y succionarlo, después subió hasta mi mentón llegando nuevamente a mi boca donde me plantó un beso, le correspondí al instante y alcé mis caderas desabrochando el único botón del pantalón de Ichigo y baje el cierre de su pantalón. Ichigo también levanto sus caderas y bajo su pantalón dejándose únicamente el boxer donde se le veía un bulto.

No pude evitar verlo mientras sentía como mis mejillas se ponían rojas al igual que las mejillas de Ichigo. Después de unos segundos me puse sobre las piernas de Ichigo sin llegar a sentarme en ellas, baje mi falda con lentitud y me la quite con un poco de dificultad ya que el espacio que teníamos no era muy ancho. Aun sin sentarme sobre las piernas de Ichigo sentí como él comenzaba acariciar mis glúteos empujándome hacía el y como su boca ahora se encargaba de lamer mi pecho izq. Mientras una de sus manos dejaba de acariciar mis glúteos y pasaba a mi abdomen bajando hasta mi intimidad, introdujo su mano dentro de mis bragas y solté un gemido. Ichigo comenzó a frotar mi clítoris con la yema de su dedo y yo solo apreté su cabeza contra mi pecho y mordí mi labio inferior evitando gemir, Ichigo me tomó del mentón para luego llevar sus labios a los míos y besarme. Sentí como deslizo lentamente dos dedos hacia mi centro húmedo, introduciéndolos y moviéndolos lentamente. Me arquee del placer y rompí el beso solo para jadear y gemir, Ichigo comenzó a besar mi cuello, lamiendo cada rincón de mi piel y dejando marcas en él mientras el ritmo de sus dedos aumentaban en mi entrepierna.

Lo miré directo a los ojos y él me sonrió con ternura.

-Ichigo.., hazme tuya. – me tomó del rostro y me dio un tierno beso en los labios, tome el resorte de su bóxer y lo baje por completo mientras el hacía lo mismo con mis bragas.

Tomó su miembro y lo puso en mi centro húmedo, me sentí nerviosa en ese instante, pero tome aire y comencé a introducir lentamente su miembro en mí. El me tomo de las caderas y hecho su cabeza para atrás mientras jadeaba excitado, yo por mi parte me agarré de sus hombros y mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza aguantándome el dolor y la incomodidad que sentía en ese momento. Tenía la respiración agitada y estaba que explotaba del placer, comencé a mover lentamente sobre Ichigo y después de unos segundos, todo el dolor se esfumo y fue remplazado por un inmenso placer. Ichigo alzaba sus caderas en el momento que yo me empujaba hacia adelante, el ritmo aumento y cada vez sentía que el miembro de Ichigo entraba más en mi interior. Nos besamos apasionadamente, nuestras lenguas se buscaban desesperadamente, apreté mis paredes vaginales e Ichigo soltó un gemido mientras me abraza fuertemente por la cintura. Sentía que ya no podía más, e Ichigo estaba igual que yo. No sé cuánto tiempo llevábamos así, y no me importaba saberlo. Lo único que sabía es que lo estaba disfrutando, y mucho, tanto que sentí una ola de placer mientras sentía como Ichigo se venía en mi interior, apreté los hombros de Ichigo con fuerza mientras me arqueaba involuntariamente.

Mi compañero solamente comenzó a darme besos en el cuello mientras yo comenzaba a relajar mi cuerpo, me tomó del mentón y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Me encantas enana, te amo.

Sonreí mientras sentía un calor en mis mejillas. Y bueno, ¿Qué les puedo decir? Después de todo, este día no fue tan malo y mis celos se esfumaron. Es más, en este momento me siento como la chica más afortunada del mundo. Mi mejor amigo se me declaro, nos besamos e hicimos el amor. El jamás volverá a hablar de Orihime, yo nunca más volveré a sentirme celosa.

_A veces, ser celoso no es tan malo, significa que la persona realmente te importa y no quieres perderla o que otra persona ocupe su atención. El atrevimiento, muchos lo toman a mal, pero, ¿Y si no me hubiera atrevido a besarlo ni a declararme? Creo que las cosas hubieran empeorado, y que va, el sexo. Yo creo que el sexo cura todos los males. Amén._

_¿Review?_

* * *

**_Y_**_ hasta aquí llego, espero que les haya gustado :c y si no les gusto, bueno no sean tan duros con sus críticas porqué en serio me lastiman soy muy sensible T^T!** E**n fin, gracias por leer._

_Un besote _ ~


End file.
